Night Class in Wonderland
by MysticaWarrior
Summary: There wasn't much in their long lives to go for now. The villain was vanquished, Yuki and Kaname had their little romance, but what about our brave knights who fought so valiantly throughout this chaos? Full summary inside. Enjoy!
1. Insanity

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

Night Class in Wonderland

Chapter 1: Insanity

_There wasn't much in their long lives to go for now. The villain was vanquished, Yuki and Kaname had their little romance, but what about our brave knights who fought so valiantly throughout this chaos? They, who risked their lives to protect their Kaname-sama and vampire society as we know it? Surely, this wasn't going to be the only excitement and action in their lives, was it? Oh no, dear knights, the madness has yet to truly begin._

–

Cross Academy didn't die, as everyone expected it would. Kaien Cross managed to revive his beloved educational facility and everyone's lives went on as if Rido never interfered. The night class was finally reestablished and peace floated throughout the mid-afternoon sky. Yuuki, too, convinced Kaname into coming back to where everything started. Zero had disappeared with the night sky, and he hasn't been seen nor heard of for over a year.

Of course, everyone was elated that the sinister demon was gone, but it felt just a bit boring. It was a clear night as they all sat in the parlor, silent as mice.

"Things have been rather quiet lately." Ichijo remarked, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

"Indeed." Aido agreed, twiddling his thumbs. "Though I'm glad everything is back to normal, whatever _that_ is." Senri and Rima nodded, munching on their pocky. Ruka, strangely, had her nose buried in an odd human tale.

"Ruka, you've been absorbed in that book for quite some time, what is it about?" Ichijo asked her curiously, wondering how someone could possibly read something other than manga.

"An interesting tale, Takuma-sama, _Alice in Wonderland._ It makes absolutely no sense, and that is what truly is keeping me reading it."

"Tell us some of the nonsense in it." Yuki said in a bit of an eager tone. And so, Ruka told them of such characters like the Mad Hatter, Cheshire Cat, and March Hare.

"Humans are such strange creatures." Aido murmured. "Coming up with such insane tales, what kind of time did they have on their hands?" Ichijo and Yuuki laughed. As the sun rose, everyone adjourned to their rooms for yet another quiet night. As they slept, however, Ruka's book shook on her desk, and started floating. It stood still for a few seconds, suddenly phasing through the window, not making a single sound. It floated up to the top of the moon dorms, spinning around in circles, sprinkling some type of dust. The eight snoozing vampires were completely unaware that the book was doing such a thing, but a mere piece of literature _couldn't_ do such a thing, could it?

–

The night class awoke in a strange crop of woods, and they had absolutely no idea where they are or how they got here.

"Where the …?!" Aido's ice shaded eyes were wide and incredulous, as was everyone else's. Though Kaname still had his expressionless face on, he was surprised too.

"Where are we?" Ichijo exclaimed. Ruka eyes frantically scanned the place, a nagging instinct telling her that she knew where they were. A giggle echoed through the area they were in.

"Where is where, but anywhere?" A female voice called out.

"Who's there?" Aido snapped, examining the dark forest. Yet another giggle, which annoyed him. "Show yourself!"

"Showing myself, does that mean taking off my clothes? Heaven forbid!" But, nevertheless, the strange girl appeared in front of the confused vampires. She was fairly short, with hair as white as snow that trailed down to mid-forearm. She wore a pitch black top hat with a purple rose in the center, white and black striped slacks, a white vest, a red button up shirt, a black tie, and extremely dark sun glasses, so dark, they couldn't see the color of her eyes.

"Who are you?" Rima questioned.

"Is that bad?" The girl replied simply, hopping to a nearby branch.

"You're making no sense!" Aido hissed, frustrated. She let out a hysterical laugh and jumped not one foot away from him.

"I have all my senses in proper working order! Four out of five, to be exact!" She pursed her lips a moment. "You're quite feisty." the girl twirled around in circles, humming to herself.

"Uh … what Aido means is, where are we?" Ichijo interjected, asking far more politely, giving her his most angelic smile. She stopped spinning, giggling again.

"We're in wonderland, aren't we?" Ruka guessed, her eyes as wide as a child's. The mysterious girl shrugged.

"Is that what we call it? A land of wonders? Such a peculiar description." she shrugged yet again. Kaname sighed, a bit annoyed that this girl wasn't getting straight to the point.

"How'd we even get here?" Yuki wondered aloud. The girl grinned.

"Oh! I love this game!" she clapped her hands together in excitement, the other vampires stared at her like she was mad. "How'd you get here?" She repeated. "Or maybe there?" she pointed behind her. "Or maybe even down there! Of course, you'd be quite a bad seed!" she pointed to the ground, giggling madly. "Possibilities, possibilities indeed!" Aido groaned.

"You will tell us where _we_ are and who _you _are," He growled threateningly, his hand clenching into a fist. "Or so help me I'll freeze your insane little head off!"

"You are here, and you are you!" She answered his questions, still grinning. Kain brought the palm of his hand to his face in annoyance. Aido attempted to throw an ice dagger at this insufferable girl, but nothing happened.

"Where's my ice?" His tone became alarmed. The vampires tried testing _all_ of their powers, each attempt failing. Aido cursed under his breath.

"What kind of place is this? I've lost my ice!" The girl heard him rage around curiously, cocking her head to the side. It suddenly came to her.

"Hmm! You all must be looking for this, right?" She held up a bottle, inside it there were little wisps of different colors roaming around. Their abilities.

"Hand it over." He hissed, holding out his hand in annoyance. She stared, confused for a moment.

"Ah!" She jumped forward, shaking his hand. "I'm Fae, a pleasure it is to meet you." She lifted her hat politely, Aido spat under his breath, she didn't seem to notice, and continued. "And I am an entrepreneur of wondrous sorts!"

"Of what wondrous sorts?" Ichijo's eyebrow rose. She paused, pursing her lips.

"I don't have the slightest idea." She folded her arms across her chest, in some bizarre stage of deep thought. "But I imagine they're quite amazing!" Fae twirled in circles once more. Aido tried one of the most effective ways he used to get what he wanted. He grabbed her hands gently, trying to mimic the dashing prince most human girls tended to fantasize about.

"Fae-chan, won't you please tell us how to return where we came from?" she cocked her head to the side once more.

"I assure you, I'm not very hungry." she replied curiously. "But thank you for asking." he threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

"This makes me want to pull out my hair." He commented sourly.

"You have hair?" Her tone was honestly curious. His eyes widened in confusion. She stepped directly in front of him, slowly sticking her fingers in his golden strands of hair. Aido's body stiffened.

"Such a strange texture! It must be quite frustrating in rain, I imagine?" she twirled backward once more, although a mis-step made her sun glasses fly to the ground, revealing her eyes.

"Oh, poo. Not again." She whined immaturely, crouching down and feeling the rough ground for her glasses, she gave up rather quickly and shrugged. "A lens is a lens such as is tea!" Her eyes startled them, they were a few shades darker than the outside of her eyes. They knew now, she was blind.

"Oh my! It's half past the dark day, I must be going! It was rather humorous meeting you all, even the silent ones!" With a flip backward, she disappeared.

"Fae!" Aido shouted into the woods. "Come back here! We'll get lost!"

"It's quite fine, Aido!" She shouted back. "You won't truly ever be lost, just find your way through the many ways hidden in the abundant ways!" And she was gone.

"She's the strangest girl I've ever seen." Yuki commented, scratching her head. Kaname sighed once more, took Yuki's hand, and lead them into the dark woods.

–

**A/N: I was watching Alice in Wonderland today and I just couldn't resist. I have a huge back story to this, and it'll be quite interesting to you all I hope. :P **


	2. Tea

Night Class in Wonderland

Chapter 2: Tea

They'd been walking for what seemed like an eternity, and Aido's patience, as little as he had of it, was at its end.

"Bah! We've been walking for hours!" Aido fumed, both his hands clenching into tight fists.

"It's only been about ten minutes, Aido." Ichijo reminded him, sighing. "Fussing won't help anything."

"Ruka, any idea where we are right now?" Kaname murmured, seeing as she's read the book they assume they've landed in.

"I don't know, Kaname-sama." She replied honestly.

"Our only hope is finding Fae-san again, but where could such a strange girl wander off to?" Yuki scanned the surrounding area, noticing all the many signs; _This way, That way, No not that way, Up here, Down there._

"She's no help at all!" Aido hissed, folding his arms across his chest.

"She has our powers, remember?" Kain added in.

"Lose something?" A low and comical voice asked the confused group of vampires. A grinning face appeared in the tree.

"The Cheshire cat!" Ruka gasped, her eyes widening. The strange feline appeared before them, his fur purple with pink stripes.

"A pleasure it is." His eyes were wide too, but somewhat insane, and he was singing to himself.

"Great." Aido mumbled sarcastically. "More madness." the cat continued singing absentmindedly.

"Oh, just so you know, she went that way." The Cheshire cat informed them, pointing to the right.

"Who?" Yuki asked.

"Fae."

"She did?" Her tone became hopeful.

"She did what?"

"Go that way." She repeated uncertainly.

"Who did?"

"Fae." Her eyebrow rose.

"Who's Fae?" The group groaned in unison. Aido stomped off, muttering profanities under his breath. The Cheshire cat waved as the group left, his grin disappearing as he himself disappeared.

–--

They approached an oddly shaped house, cheerful music coming from some type of garden in the backyard. Before anyone could anything, Yuki was already half way down the path. She saw a short man with a large hat singing along with a rabbit, and along the tables there were dozens of varieties of tea pots.

"No room!" Both suddenly cried, running towards the group and flailing their arms around. "No vacancy, no room, no room!"

"There seems to be enough room to me." Yuki observed, confused. "I'm sorry, I just really liked your singing."

"_You_ liked our singing?" The man with the large hat exclaimed. She nodded excitingly.

"The Mad Hatter and March Hare." Ruka pointed out. "This is astounding!"

"My my, you all must have some tea!" March Hare grinned.

"Did someone say tea? Why, I'd adore a cup!" Fae lept from, quite literally, out of no where. The Mad Hatter tossed a tea kettle at her, which she caught gracefully.

"Hatter, Marchy, how nice to see you! Happy unbirthday!" All three threw their heads back and laughed incredulously.

"And it's your unbirthday too, Fae! This calls for tea!"

"What's an unbirthday?" Ichijo cocked his head to the side. All three gasped in unison, exchanging looks of astonishment.

"They don't know what an unbirthday is!" Fae shouted, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Of course we don't!" Aido snapped, Fae merely giggled at his tone.

"How shall I explain it?" Hatter pondered. "Those silly mis-fit sophisticates tell us that you can only have a birthday once a year, and the other 364 are unbirthdays!"

"So then it's my unbirthday!" Ichijo decided to play along. Fae squealed and grabbed his hands, pulling him onto the table and spinning the kind vampire around in circles.

"A small world it is!" Fae exclaimed, giggling madly as they twirled. Ichijo laughed along, finding it as fun as she did. Yuki giggled too, glancing at Kaname to see if he found it amusing. His face was relatively normal, but it had an unfamiliar glow to it that made her smile even wider.

"Maestro!" Fae suddenly cried, pushing Ichijo to his seat. She pulled a long stick from her sleeve, waving it in the air, the tea pots creating a cheerful melody. Hatter pulled Yuki from where she sat, himself and Marchy began circling her.

"A very merry unbirthday!" they sang.

"To me?"

"For you!" Hatter pulled a large cake from his hat.

"Now blow the candle out my dear and make your wish come true!" she did, and the cake burst into the air, making large fireworks appear in the sky of this mad world.

"My turn! My turn!" Fae shouted. They grabbed the small girl, looking as if they were preparing to throw her.

"A very merry unbirthday _to _you!" Hatter and Marchy tossed Fae over the fence and into the confusing woods.

"Weeeeeeee!" was the last she exclaimed before disappearing out of sight. Aido jumped to his feet, determined not to lose sight of her again.

"Damnit! _Fae_!" he dashed off, promptly jumping over the low fence. The gang immediately followed thereafter.

**A/N: Sorry I'm late with this. Things have been crazy, you could say. Hmm. I wonder if they'll catch Fae? Stay linked to find out!**


End file.
